ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:174.3.83.195
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:Star Trek (film) page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Morder (Talk) 20:06, April 16, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages I have moved your post to here, as posts on article talk pages must be relevant to changing or improving the article, and are not for general discussion of the subject. I would suggest finding a chat room or other website to post speculations about the next movie on. Thanks --31dot 22:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Direction for next Star Trek film Never done this before. Been a Star Trek fan since I first saw the show in the late 60's. Thought it was brilliant when the franchise was revitalized in the release of the 2009 film Star Trek. In my humble opinion if the next film just follows the routine that has been established with the previous films before, the enemy is the Borg, Klingons, whatever has been done previous, it would just seem a cheap copy. No matter how many special effects if the story line can't be completely original the film, once again in my humble opinion, will be a flop. Although because they use the Star Trek name it will be a success at the box office. Also I believe it important to use elements of the previous series and films within the concept of being completely original to the new film. So here's my idea for the next film. Lets bring the concept from Isaac Asimov's Robot and Foundation series and incorporate them in Star Trek. In "The Next Generation" Data's positronic brain has already tied Asimov's vision of an android creation to Star Trek. Asimov saw a vision of robot's eventually helping to guide mankind to a better future. The other concept is the one of time travel and in previous series it was suggested that eventually there would be a Temporal Prime Directive (TPD). So lets bring the androids in to deal with all the time travel that threatens to cause endless disruptions with the current reality. What worse enemy can you have than one that constantly goes back in history to change events for a future more to there liking. In my film, which will never be filmed or produced other than in my imagination, an android descendant of Data was preparing the galaxy for the concept of a "Temporal Prime Directive" by first developing a vessel that would be able to travel not only time, but dimensions as well. Once developed this android would approach all current groups in power in the known universe i.e. Federation, Klingon, Romulan etc etc and propose turning over the technology if they would be willing to use it to create the TPD. This android had already developed the technology and was in the final negotiations when the star went super nova and Spock and Nero were sent back in time. Since the android had already figured out how to tell there had been a breach in the space time continuum he was able to follow Ambassador Spock back in time. Once here he discovered that the previous reality had been wiped clean and his existence was now in the current time area. So where does he go... he now proposes setting up the TPD in the earlier time and giving all the technology from 130 years in the future to the current empires and federation. Oh, not that its important but the name of the ship developed by the android is the USS Starfire. And yes this android would have developed the technology in conjunction with the Federation and the Vulcan Science Academy. All of this of course would be known to Spock Prime. He would also hold several titles from the future, Admiral in the Federation, Elder on the Vulcan Council, the current head of the Vulcan Science Academy from the other reality. Oh and the first non Vulcan to hold either of those titles. Being that logical would have its bonuses with any Vulcans. He would have also endeared himself to one of the Klingon ruling families and become a Palklor, which is basically a ultimate warrior protector for that family. Who knows how he did it. But the Klingon armor and weapons are impressive. Now I'm sure everyone that has read this far is thinking how do you tie it into the setting with Kirk and co. Well several ways present itself. First it would have to be proven that Spock Prime didn't go back in history to gain any advantage in the future. Or went back to avoid any situations that were detrimental to his being in the other reality. i.e. his eventual death in "The Wrath of Khan". Since the "Botany Bay" is floating somewhere in space in this reality the two would be easy to tie together. Here's another one. Where are the Vulcan's going to live? Well screw the colony Spock Prime found for them. How about the place my android has picked for his home world. The Dyson's Sphere found in the series "The Next Generation". Since the inside of the sphere can be manipulated to any conditions on any planet it would be able to reconstruct an environment similar to the planet Vulcan. One last thing before I go my android would have been programed with Asimov's "Three Laws of Robotics". Thanks for reading live long and prosper ... Gus The Cat